


Pit of demons

by orphan_account



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Other, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a poem about higurashi no naku koro ni's question ARCs.





	Pit of demons

Welcome to this pit of demons

Welcome, to your hell

Look around you as you observe the aftermath

A bond, a lie, a rip in time, a little girl who strays from beyond such path.

You're not crazy, they're not sane

And you know for sure

You've started clawing at your gills

Hoping to find lungs

Left you beaten up and pained

With but one last phone call

Then you're stitched and all fixed up by the hidden one

They wrap you up and send you home

But their face you never saw

And then we meet a doll

Given to a nervous dove

instead of to the crow

Who deep inside wants it

but only can turn their head and say no.

A second crow comes to show you the first crows hidden nest

But the truth is your seeing double

Yes, you were blind to this little test

See crows are so alike

It isn't jealously that is after you

It's but the second crow's origins, twined far in her bloodlines

A loss that she grieves

She's jealous of her sister;

Finally seeing what she means

But from along the side lines

The little girl will watch

Seeing it end

Once again,

Just in other dead end,

another game board lost.

Don't touch the bat

I said, don't fucking touch the bat

And now the little lamb will cry

Hoping to calm the burning flames

But big brother is never coming back

Not like it's even his choice

So all the lamb is left with is fear

Looks like the Crow is angry

Little lamb screams out

The little girl will vanish

The little lamb will fall

But funny thing

There's more this June will bring, after all

As the rushing waves come closer and closer

But, you have nothing;

To serve you as your wings.

Little girl trying to warn you

Of an unseen side of the dove

Who will resort to massacre, complete and utter disaster

Instead of spreading love.

You remain blind, despite what you've seen

But the little girl steps aside

To watch, knowing you'll fail to break free.

Yes, you've lost the precious dove

Perhaps she'll never come back

Clutching her hatchet, refusing to believe

That anything, anyone was on her side, yes she saw through these "lies"

Soon enough she cracked.

But you managed the unspeakable, how did you do that?

How did you manage to bring the dove back?

But despite the hope

Calamity is bound to fall

As once again the little girl dies, despite her cries

And it's checkmate once again

But, still, the little girl tries

To make someone

Anyone hear her cries

But you can't escape

That dreaded night

As you cannot cheat out of the game

Because the enemy already had that in mind

When all falls;

When the evening cicadas begin to cry

Your cutesy little happy end

Is ruined once again.

So repeat

And repeat

Repeat it three more times

But I promise you, it's bound to end

On the humid June night

When the evening cicadas once again begin to cry, cry into the night.

Welcome to the pit of demons.

Welcome, make yourself at home, in your hell.


End file.
